


Rollercoaster

by pretzelmintz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Kaede and Miu celebrate their third year of dating.





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/gifts).



> YYEAH BOY
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY IM POSTING THIS LATE EEK  
> YOU'RE AN AWESOME WRITER AND FRIEND!!  
> Everyone, please go check out their stuff! They wrote me a kirukaede one shot and it was literally the cutest thing,, please check out their fics
> 
> Love these girls! I'm not very good at writing Miu. Whoops.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Light filtered through the translucent curtains. A bird chirped. Morning was here.

Kaede opened her eyes slowly, drowsy but awake. She quickly became aware of a missing presence, and she slowly turned around from where she lay.

As she expected, her girlfriend was missing.

Kaede smiled to herself. _Girlfriend._

She’d been calling Miu her girlfriend for 3 years now.

She stood up slowly, the bed creaking, and tiptoed out of the room. Right when she did, she noticed the pretty blond in the kitchen, at the stove.

Kaede walked over to her, Miu not seeming to notice she was there.

“Hey-”

Miu yelped, whirling around to face her. “Fucking hell, Kae, don’t scare me like that!”

The pianist giggled. “You’re up early!” she peaked over her shoulder. “What’re you making?”

“Uh.” she paused, suddenly shy. A blush dusted her face. “…Pancakes. For you. Since it’s been… three years.”

Kaede beamed, suddenly taking her girlfriend by the waist and pulling her into a hug. “You remembered.”

Miu laughed, resting her chin on Kaede’s head. “Well, duh! How could I forget the day ya barged into my life?”

She turned back around to her pancakes, and Kaede hugged her from behind. Miu was silent.

“…this is domestic.” Kaede whispered softly. It made Miu shudder.

“Yeah. Since when are you this clingy?”

Kae moved her head enough to look into Miu’s eyes. “You don’t like it?”

Behold, Miu’s eyes widened and she turned red, even after all these years. “I-I didn’t say that.”

Kaede laughed, and kissed Miu’s cheek.

 

 

//

 

 

“We are not staying in all day!” Kaede said enthusiastically, opening all the curtains to let the light in. “It’s a beautiful day outside, and we are not celebrating our anniversary in this stuffy apartment!”

Miu dramatically covered her eyes and hissed from where she sat on the couch, earning a chuckle from the pianist.

“Well, what do ya wanna do?” said Miu.

Kaede turned to her. “What do YOU want to do?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“I want to do what you want to do!”

Miu groaned and rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “We could go on for days.” she stood up from the couch and walked over to Kaede. “Let’s just go outside and decide from there.”

Kaede took Miu’s hands. “Great!” she headed for the door.

Miu slowly and subtly reached a hand in her pocket, finger clasping around an object.

 _Today_.

 

 

//

 

 

The first thing Miu spotted was the icecream parlor they often visited. One of their friends worked part time there.

Miu blinked, then looked over at Kaede. “You want icecream?”

“At 10am?”

“Yeah?”

“Duh.”

Two minutes later, they were out of the shop with two cones. Kaede had mint chocolate, and Miu had strawberry.

Miu looked at Kaede’s cone in disgust. “Can’t believe I’m in love with a mint chocolate lover.”

Kaede gasped loudly. “It’s delicious, try it!”

Miu shook her head. “I’ll pass.”

“Come oooon!”

Kaede was moving it closer. Miu pretended to swat at it.

Soon, the two of them were giggling like dorks, and receiving odd looks from passerby.

Kaede could care less.

“Where to next?” asked Miu, once she’d stopped laughing.

Kaede thought for a moment. “I think we should take a walk. How about the park?”

Miu nodded, grinning. “Whatever you feel like doin’.”

 

 

//

 

 

Phase two of the anniversary date was the park, Kaede decided. It was lively at this time, with kids throwing frisbees or playing soccer.

One kid threw a frisbee, and as the two of them walked by, they noticed a golden retriever zoom by, grabbing the frisbee out of the air.

Kaede’s entire face lit up. “Miu! Miu, look, a dog!” she tapped Miu’s shoulder repeatedly.

“Yeah, I see it.”

“We should get a dog one day!”

Miu thought for a moment. “That’d be sweet.”

They sat down on a park bench, watching the dog run back and forth. Kaede rested her head on Miu’s shoulder. The inventor stiffened, but soon relaxed.

“If we did get a dog, what breed would it be?”

Miu thought for a moment. “I don’t know, but a big dog. For sure.”

Kaede beamed. “Burmese Mountain Dog?”

“Hell yeah!

The pianist laughed. Then she went quiet.

“I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Miu stiffened. She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled.

“… are you crying?”

Miu snapped back to attention, to see Kaede staring at her smugly.

“No, I am not!”

“You totally are!” Kaede beamed. “I made Miu Iruma cry!”

Miu would have been more embarrassed but seeing Kaede laugh and smile made it worthwhile.

 

 

//

 

 

For lunch, they stopped by their favourite place: a small lunch café downtown. It was quite empty, with only another occupied table across the café.

Kaede sipped a pink smoothie. “I was thinking,” she paused, “I know you dislike romantic dinner outings, so how about tonight we just stay in and watch a movie or something?”

Miu nodded. “As long as I don’t gotta dress up, I’m down!”

Kaede giggled, taking another sip. “Any movies in mind?”

Miu shrugged. “Anythin’ cartoon, or animated. Something Disney would be nice. Whatever.”

“Of course.” Kaede grinned. “I should have known.”

“You know I’m a sucker for animated Television! I tell ya, they should stop makin’ live action everything and go back to classic Disney, 2D animation!”

“But Miu, 2D animation is more expensive and takes longer to make!”

“Eh. The animation industry’s in flames, anyways. Wonder how Ryota’s doin’ in that field?”

Kaede leaned forward. “He’s actually started his own animation studio!”

The inventor’s eyes widened. “You serious?”

She nodded. “Isn’t it great? Our classmates are making it big! Ryoma’s world famous, Gonta’s got a bug species named after him, Peko and Mikan are married-”

Miu choked on her drink. “ _What?_ ”

“Uh,” Kaede blinked, “you hadn’t heard?”

“Nobody’s tellin’ me this shit!”

“It happened a month ago!” Kaede said. “Their entire dorm showed up to the wedding. You did know they were engaged, right?”

Miu was silent.

“…oh.” Kaede whispered.

“Well, good on them!” Miu was suddenly loud again. She laughed awkwardly. “Was never close with either of ‘em, but I’m happy!”

Kaede beamed again.

Miu's pocket felt heavy.

 

 

//

 

 

“You want butter on your popcorn?”

“Uh, what am I, a fucking animal? Hell yeah I want butter on that!”

Kaede rolled her eyes, but she was smirking.

In the living room, Miu was fumbling with the DVD player, attempting to insert _Beauty and the Beast._ By the time it started playing, Kaede was seated on the couch, popcorn bowl in her lap.

Miu walked over, scooping a handful of popcorn and shoveling it into her mouth. Some bits fell to the floor.

“Attractive.” Said Kaede as Miu sat down.

“You flatter me, babe.”

They went silent as the movie went on. Miu not-so-subtly put her arm around Kaede, who snickered and leaned on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Miu spoke. “Remember that time Kokichi compared us to _Beauty and the Beast?_  As in, you were the Beauty and I was the Beast?”

Kaede frowned. “That was so _rude_ of him!”

“Well, he was right about one thing.”

“Hm?”

“You really are a Beauty.”

“Wow. That was terrible.” Kaede deadpanned, but she blushed furiously. She soon lost the neutral expression and burst out into laughter. Miu cackled her signature cackle and kissed the giggling pianist on the cheek.

 _Now. Do it now_.

“Three years.” Miu said, once they’d settled.

Kaede nodded. “Three wonderful years.”

“Like you said, many more to come.”

“Hopefully.”

Miu snorted. “No definitely. Although…”

Kaede turned to her.

“I think we should spend them differently.”

Kaede cocked her head. “What do you-”

But she froze, as Miu reached into her pocket and took something out, holding it out.

It was a box.

A _ring_ box.

And by the time Miu popped it open, Kaede was already on the verge of tears. Miu took a deep breath and began.

“Kaede, I never thought I’d be lucky enough to call you my girlfriend.” she paused. “Now, will you do me the honour of allowing me to call you my fiancée?”

Now Kaede really _was_ crying. She covered her face with her hands, tears streaming.

“Oh my god, oh my god… yes, baby, of course.” she choked.

Miu sighed in relief, taking the ring and putting the box aside. Kaede held out her hand, and Miu slipped the ring on her slender finger.

At once, Kaede flew forward and their lips met, a kiss full of love and happiness. When Kaede pulled away, both of them were crying messes.

“Miu Iruma, c-crying twice in one day! Unbelievable!”

Miu laughed. Kaede laughed as well, and soon they were both laughing, out of joy and anticipation and passion for each other, holding the other in their arms.

“Oh my god!” yelled Kaede, ripping herself away. “I need to tell _everybody!_ ” She leaped off the couch, and out of the living room.

Grinning, Miu called after her. “Oi, Kae! Let’s finish the damn movie first!”

 

Miu was excited for the future. And scared, of course, but she wouldn’t be with Kaede by her side.

These three years were a rollercoaster, but it was the greatest ride Miu had ever been on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay lesbians
> 
> once again, happy birthday Claire!! :)
> 
> also, that bit about the animation industry, I'm an aspiring animator and I just felt like putting that there because I'm scared for my future in animation! hey


End file.
